Templars
The Templars are a Resistance faction introduced in the XCOM 2 expansion, War of the Chosen. Description The Templars are a resistance faction that resulted from Psi Operatives from the initial invasion that survived after XCOM's base was assaulted, led by a Templar named Geist. Since then, the Templars have honed their psionic abilities into their primary armaments and declared independence from XCOM. Templars are zealous fighters, and are strong believers in the bonding of soldiers on the battlefield. Resistance Orders Templar Resistance orders focus on boosting XCOM's abilities on the strategy layer and the speed at which effectiveness is gained for soldiers in the field. * Noble Cause - Will recovery in all soldiers is 20% faster. * Suit Up - All armor and vest projects in the Proving Ground are completed instantly. * Trial by Fire - Double the Ability Points gained in combat. * Deeper Learning I - Soldier experience gains are increased by 10%. ** Deeper Learning II - Soldier experience gains are increased by 20%. * Mental Fortitude - All battle madness (panic, berserk, obsessed, shattered) only lasts one turn. * Vengeance - When a squadmate dies, the entire squad receives random bonuses for 2 turns. * Stay With Me - Soldiers are much more likely to bleed out rather than die when their health drops to 0. * Art of War - Ability Points gained by promotion are increased by 25%. * Bonds of War - Soldier Bonds grow 25% faster. * Tithe - Resource rewards on all missions are increased by 15%. * Greater Resolve - Lightly wounded soldiers can be sent into combat. * Feedback - Psionic attacks on XCOM units deal damage to the caster. * Pursuit of Knowledge - Laboratory facilities provide an additional 20% boost to research times. * Hidden Reserves I - Gain an additional +2 power on the Avenger. ** Hidden Reserves II - Gain an additional +3 power on the Avenger. * Machine Learning - Research breakthroughs are twice as likely to occur. As a Hero Unit The Templars are also a hero unit class in XCOM 2. They are armed with their special Shard Gauntlets that produce Psi Blades as their primary weapons, and also carry a machine Autopistol for when other attacks are too difficult or unavailable. They are specialized for melee combat and have powerful psionic abilities in order to turn the battle in their favor. The Templars use a special stat known as Focus during combat that they use for their special psionic abilities. They gain Focus through kills with Rend (a psi blades melee attack). Other methods of obtaining and spending Focus are gained with their ranks and abilities. After a Rend attack, Templars make use of Momentum, which gives them an additional move action after attacking. This helps them re-position after attacking in melee. Abilities Resistance Faction hero units are not promoted like traditional XCOM soldiers. Instead, they gain ability points with every promotion to spend on their abilities. A resistance faction unit can buy multiple abilities from the same rank, but requires that rank to purchase it. Players may use ability points from both the unit's own reserves and the shared XCOM pool of ability points to purchase abilities. The Templar has three paths of abilities. The Psiblade path focuses on increasing the power and versatility of Rend and Momentum. The Dynamo path focuses on the spending of Focus for attacking enemies and repositioning. The Sage path focuses on gaining and using Focus for supporting other squadmates. As with all Resistance Faction hero units, Templars can also buy abilities typically used by normal XCOM soldiers for use in the field. The Templar in particular is able to purchase some pistol-oriented Sharpshooter and sword-oriented Ranger abilities, as well as some Psi Operative abilities. XCOM Possible Abilities * Bladestorm - Free shard attacks on any enemies that enter or attack from melee range. * Reaper - Chain melee attack that loses damage with each attack and allows another action every time a kill is scored. * Lightning Hands - Fire your autopistol at a target. This attack does not cost an action. * Quickdraw - Firing your autopistol with your first action no longer ends your turn. * Sustain - If the Templar takes enough damage to be killed, they are immediately placed in Stasis for 1 turn and their health is only reduced to 1 HP. This can only happen once per mission. * Fortress - The Templar is immune to fire, poison, acid, and explosive damage. * Shadowstep - This soldier does not trigger overwatch or reaction fire. * Faceoff''' - '''Fire once at every visible enemy with your autopistol. Tactical Information Category:Resistance Factions Category:DLC (XCOM 2)